lego_worldsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brick Builds
Brick Builds are larger, complex LEGO builds that are available as a blueprint for the player to easily recreate in the game. These builds can include buildings, Characters, Vehicles, Objects and even Treasure! Most of them can be found in-game. Many new builds are offered on the Build Showcase on the login screen for LEGO Worlds. These builds can be downloaded then they are available to place for free. Brick Builds found in the game usually cost 2,500 Studs each to unlock before they can be placed. Once paid for, they can be placed repeatedly without any further cost. Randomly Generated Structures Throughout the world, in every Biome, there are structures that have been designed by the designers to enhance the atmosphere of the game. These structures are generically referred to as "Brick Builds." Through the procedural random world generation system, these structures are added to each world, resulting in a more complex and interesting environment. Many of the randomly generated structures in the world are also available as Blueprints which can be found in Treasure Chests or earned by completing Quests. Some of the randomly generated builds will have Treasure Chests or Stud Chests included as part of the design when they are randomly generated. The chests will always appear in the same place on or within the structure every time, unless the generation of another object interferes with its placement (such as when a tree "grows" into a building). These structures generally will not spawn with the same treasures if the player places them - the exception being the unique Purple Stud Chest that will spawn with certain Brick Builds in the Build Showcase. Designer Contests Periodically, the game developers have run design competitions allowing players to create custom builds to be permanently included in the game. These contests may follow some sort of theme, such as "Natural Formations." Thus far, several competitions have been held, but only a few brick builds have made it into the game. Creating Custom Brick Builds Players can create new Brick Builds several ways. Within the game, the player can construct whatever they want, then use the Copy Tool to make a permanent Blueprint which is then saved to their hard drive and accessible via the Brick Builds tab of the Discovery Tool. The player can also copy existing builds they find in the world. PC players can also use an external third-party brick design program, such as LEGO Digital Designer, to make their original design, and then they can export the design to a compatible format for LEGO Worlds. List of Brick Builds in the Game This list is hardly exhaustive, due to the sheer number of Brick Builds, as well as the constant new content being released. Builds from the Build Showcase are listed further down. Blueprint Builds Blueprints for these builds can be found in Treasure Chests or earned by completing Quests. Those without links are very simple constructions and can likely be found in the gallery below. There are at least 160 known blueprints in the game, not including Legendary Bricks, Legendary Fragments or DLC. Build Showcase The Build Showcase is a way for LEGO Worlds to show off interesting builds that may not be quite enough content to warrant a full DLC download, or perhaps were created by players who won one of the Build Challenge contests. The following builds were available to download at least once via the Build Showcase, although they may not be available now, as the showcase periodically updates, removing old Brick Builds and replacing them with new ones. Currently (as of Title Update 3), Brick Builds are being cycled to allow old ones back in and give new players a chance to download them. Although console players must wait for the showcase to cycle around for them to download older files, PC users can use this guide by Hymn to help restore or add any missing Build Showcase brick builds. Playerbuilds Contest Brickbuilds of the week Legendary Coordinates Fragments One of the rarest blueprints to find is a Legendary Coordinates Fragment. These fragments, when pieced together correctly, will create a QR code that, when scanned, will give information leading to the discovery of one of the Legendary Bricks. There are 4 fragments for each brick, and fifteen Legendary Bricks, for a total of 60 possible Legendary Coordinates Fragments. Playsets Playsets were an early concept for Brick Builds, but ultimately were replaced with the current Blueprint and Build Showcase system. The one playset that was released, LEGO Creator: Changing Seasons, is now available as a random Blueprint, and can also be found randomly generated in Creator Towns. Gallery Mushroom-Treasure.jpg|Mushroom Platform Ruined_building_treasure.jpg|Tower corner with an item chest in the ruins. Treehouse.jpg|A Treehouse with an item chest inside. Giant_Birthday_Cake.jpg|Giant Birthday Cake found in the Dessert Desert Category:Miscellaneous Category:Brick Builds Category:Index